A New Mistress (Sonic Boom Story)
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: Orbot and Cubot are fed up with doctor Eggman's constant yelling and treatment of them and have decided to get a new master or in this case Mistress. They choose Amy as she's always so nice, what will Eggman do to get his loyal minions back?
1. Chapter 1

**A New Master (Sonic Boom Story)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own STH **

**Chapter 1**

It was a beautiful day over Bygone Island and an island not too far from it which was home to the evil doctor Eggman. The doctor had been planning something big to destroy Sonic and his friends who lived on Bygone Island and he was currently working on his project.

His two loyal robots Orbot and Cubot watched the doctor as he used various tools on his new robot. "Yesss, I'm certain that this robot will destroy that pesky blue hedgehog once and for all!" Eggman chuckled while he used a spanner on one of the bolts.

"Doctor shouldn't you take a rest? You've been going at this non-stop for three days now," said Orbot concerned for the doctors health.

"Would you take a rest knowing that you're on the verge of creating something that'll destroy your nemesis?!" Eggman yelled as he briefly turned to the robots.

Both Orbot and Cubot looked at one another and shrugged, "I guess not doctor," sighed Orbot.

"You guess correct, now go do something useful like clean up the liar and stop bothering me!" Eggman yelled again.

The two robots sighed and left the doctors side and started cleaning up the liar like he ordered, however Orbot suddenly paused in his cleaning after a while, which made Cubot bump into him. "Ouch….why'd ya stop Orbot?"

"Oh, I was just thinking." Said Orbot as he held a brush.

"What about?"

"Eggman's been yelling at us quite a lot recently, have you noticed?" Questioned Orbot.

Cubot rubbed his metal chin and nodded in agreement, "yeah now that you mention it, he has been yelling at us quite a lot."

"It's starting to get on my nerves, it like he doesn't appreciate us we don't even get a thank you for anything we do for him." Orbot growled.

"Yeah!" Nodded Cubot.

"I say we quit and work for someone else," suggested Orbot.

"But if we quit the doctor will dismantle us, you know he does that!" Cubot said shaking a little while remembering himself being dismantled once before.

"Don't worry, if we leave right now the doctor won't even know we're gone. He's too busy building that robot to worry about us." Said Orbot.

"Alright, but where are we going go?" Cubot shrugged.

"I say we find a new master and I've got just the person in mind."

…..

Amy was sitting on her living couch reading a book when all of a sudden someone knocked on her door. "Huh, wonder who that could be? And I was just getting to the good the good part," she sighed as she got off the couch and answered the door.

She gasped when she saw who was on the other side and got her hammer out straight away and nearly whacked the two, however they yelled out to stop her. "Wait please don't hit us!" Cried Cubot.

Amy paused as she brought her hammer down to her side, "what are you guys doing here?"

"We've come with a proposition!" Stated Cubot.

"A wha?" Asked the pink hedgehog confused.

"Yes you see we've gotten fed up of serving doctor Eggman and have decided to serve you, if you'll allow us that is?" Explained Orbot.

"Yeah you're so nice compared to doctor Eggman." Complemented Cubot.

Amy raised her eyes "oh, um thank you that's nice of you to say."

"So whaddya say?"

Amy shrugged "well, okay I guess we could give it a try, but no funny business!"

The two robots grinned and nodded and gave her a hug which surprised her "thank you!"

Amy stepped aside and allowed the two robots into her house, "okay, I'm just going to clean up a bit before heading out, to hang out with Sonic and the others I hope they won't freak out though."

"Oh, we can help you clean up!" Exclaimed Cubot.

After a few minutes of cleaning Amy's house was spotless "wow you guys are great at this, thanks for your help!" Amy praised as she looked over her house.

"See Cubot she praised us, Eggman never does that." Said Orbot.

"I could get used this." Cubot nodded.

Amy and the robots made their way to the beach and to the outside of Tails and Sonic's shack, Sonic was resting on a recliner and Tails was tinkering with a machine. Knuckles and Sticks were playing a game of volleyball.

"Hey guys!" Called Amy with a wave.

Sticks gasped when she spotted Orbot and Cubot behind the hedgehog, "watch out Amy!" Sticks yelled as she aimed her boomerang which hit both robots.

"OUCH!" They both said at the same time.

"Sticks, hold up don't attack them!" Amy said extending her arms out to protect them.

Sticks skidded to a halt on the sand raised her eyes in confusion this had caught Sonic and Tails attention and the two came over. "What are they doing here?" Questioned Sonic with folded arms.

Amy explained the whole situation to them and at the end everyone's eyes were wide, Tails shook his head in disbelief "wait you're telling me that you two have ditched Eggman, and have made Amy your master?"

The two robots nodded, "yes!"

Sonic raised his eyes, "this better not be some kinda trick."

"Honest this is no trick, we just prefer Amy since she's so nice." Said Orbot.

"Should we trust'em?" Asked Knuckles.

"Well, we'll give'em a chance, if anything happens to Amy, I'm holding you two responsible." Said Sonic.


	2. Chapter 2

**A New Mistress (Sonic Boom Story)**

**A/n: Hi guys just want to thank you for the reviews, favs and follows so far. I've change the title to A New Mistress since Amy's a girl. **

**Chapter 2**

A few day's had passed and Egg man had finished his latest project he grinned as he screwed on the last bolt to a very large robot. "Yes, yes, yes finally my latest creation is finished, that blue bozo better watch out for this one. Orbot, Cubot get in here!" Eggman yelled out but only received silence as an answer.

The doctor raised his eyes in confusion, "hmm, were the heck are those two?"

Eggman looked all over his base and finished up back up in his main room looking for the two robots. He scratched his in wonder after seeing no sign of them, "that's funny their nowhere to be seen, usually they'd be in here loafing around and irritating me."

"I'd better check over the island, I wonder if that blue bozo's seen them." Eggman said as he jumped onto his egg mobile and headed out the base.

….

Sonic was resting his eyes as he was once again relaxing on a recliner this time he wasn't joined by the rest of the gang. His relaxing time was soon interrupted though.

"Yoooohooo, Sonic!" Came the loud of Eggman's voice from above.

Sonic sleepy opened one eye and gazed upwards, he sighed in annoyance at what he laid his eyes on, "what is it Eggman?!"

"Eh, well sorry to bother you, well actually I'm not sorry since I'm evil." The doctor chuckled.

Sonic rolled his eyes "get to the point, egghead!"

"Yes, well I was wondering, have you by any chance seen Orbot and Cubot around? I can't seem to find them anywhere!" Eggman said sadly.

Sonic eyes widened when he remembered that the robots where staying with Amy, "didn't you know that they two ditched you?!"

Eggman gave him a confused look, "what are you talking about?"

"Uh, so ya don't know?" Sonic asked with a raised eye.

"Ack, I don't have time for this. Just watch out for my latest robot Sonic it's more evil and bigger than ever!" Eggman chuckled as he flew off to search the market place.

"Maybe their ordering those tools like I asked them to do last week," Eggman muttered as he hanged out his moblie looking down below.

Suddenly the doctor spotted the two walking through the market place with Amy they were helping her carry shopping bags. "What the heck are they doing?"

"Wow, thanks for the help you two. I can't normally carry this many bags. This sets me up with shopping for two whole weeks." Said Amy as she walked along with Orbot and Cubot.

"It was our pleasure Amy." Replied Orbot.

"Yeah, working with you is so much nicer than working for Eggman!" Stated Cubot.

"And what do you think you two are doing?!" Came the angry voice of Eggman as he swoop down in front of the three who stopped in their tracks.

"Oh, no Its doctor Eggman!" Panicked Cubot.

"Don't worry Cubot, we'll stand our ground," Orbot said as he frowned at the doctor.

"What are you two lay abouts up to now?" Eggman growled.

"We're fed up doctor, we refuse to work for you anymore!" Orbot explained angrilly.

"Oh is that so? You two know what I do when you quit my employment!" Eggman raised his eyes feeling unamused.

"Uh, yes I've had experience!" Stated Cubot raised his robotic arm.

"I think these two have made their point clear Eggman, they don't wanna work for you anymore!" Amy said standing in front of them placing her shopping down and stick her arms to protect them.

"Yes, so I see, you two will live to regret this decision!" Eggman yelled as he flew off in his Egg mobile.

The two robots whimpered in fear and hugged one another as they watched him, "oh, what do you think he'd going to do us?" Cubot stuttered out.

Amy raised her eyes at the two as she turned back to them, "don't worry you guys, I'll make sure that he doesn't do anything to you."

"Really, you'll do that?" Asked Cubot.

Amy nodded "of course."

They suddenly hugged Amy "oh, thank you!" They said together.

….

Eggman paced back and forth in the main room of his liar when he returned from the Island, "the nerve of those bots, no one quits my employment without facing the consequences," Eggman muttered as he stopped pacing. He smirked as he began typing in his computer as a plan formulated in his head.

….

The next day Amy was reading a book again in her house when all of a sudden an explosion went off at the side of her house. "Huh, what?!" Amy yelled out as she flew forward on the couch and dropped her book.

An evil chuckle filled the air, Amy frowned and got her hammer out. "Eggman? What are you doing here?!"

Eggman appeared through the smoke in his egg mobile , "I'm here to show Orbot and Cubot the consequences of quitting my employment, by the way where are those two?" Eggman asked noticing the two were nowhere to be seen and had not appeared.

"Uh, Tails asked for their assistance, so there out helping him, "Amy shrugged.

"Great, guess I'll just skip to plan B," Eggman muttered with a shrug and suddenly used an extended robot arm from his egg mobile to attack Amy. She had saw it coming however and jumped out the way just in time.

"Why are you attacking me?!" Amy demanded as she dodged the arm a couple more times while trying to hit the arm with her hammer.

"Hold still will you," Eggman growled as he frantically pressed his controls. "I simply want to capture you and use you as bait to trick Orbot and Cubot into working for me again!" He smirked with an evil chuckle.

Amy eyes went wide as she dodge another attack from the arm, she sighed in annoyance at the destruction of her house. "Great I just got this place re decorated," she muttered, as she said this she failed to see two of Eggman's other robots that looked like wasps swoop in.

They started shooting fire balls and one struck her on her side, she yelped out in pain and collapsed in agony. Eggman laughed in victory, "I can't believe it, I actually got her and for once no Sonic appeared to ruin this chance."

Amy soon fainted from the pain, allowing Eggman to hoist her up in the robot arm. "Yes, now that I have their new Mistress, those two lay abouts will have no choice but to work for me again."


	3. Chapter 3

**A New Mistress (Sonic Boom Story)**

**Chapter 3**

Tails stood by Orbot and Cubot as they clipped some wires into the latest version of his plane. "There we go, your plane should work perfectly now." Stated Orbot.

"Wow, thanks you guys I've been stuck on this for weeks now. Can't wait to take her for a test flight," Tails grinned.

"You're quite welcome Tails. It was our pleasure," said Orbot.

"Yeah, I'm getting real used to being thanked from doing something, makes ya feel really appreciated." Stated Cubot.

"I agree, now we must excuse ourselves Tails, we promised Amy we'd help her with her baking."

"No problem guys, and thanks again!" Tails called as the two robots headed out the workshop and made their way back to Amy's house. However as they approached the house they gasped in shock at the state that it was in.

"Oh, my goodness what do you suppose happened here Cubot?" Said Orbot.

"I don't know, but this has Eggman written all over it," said Cubot while shaking a little.

Orbot started to look around "Amy, Amy!" He called but received no answer.

Suddenly one of Eggman's monitors flew down in front of them, "Oh, look its Eggman's monitor," Exclaimed Cubot.

"He must have a message for us," said Orbot as he looked at Cubot, the screen switched on and Eggman appeared on it, he stood up with his hands on his hips.

"Hello Orbot, Cubot, you might be wondering where your new mistress is? Well let me just show you," Eggman laughed evilly and stepped aside. He extended his arms out to show were Amy was, she was in a glass container and was still out cold.

The robots gasped "oh, no Amy!"

"If you want no harm to come to her, then I suggest that you come to my liar and be my minions again!" Eggman laughed again and switched of the screen.

Orbot sighed "guess we've got no choice."

Suddenly Sonic appeared behind the robots and he was shocked at the state of Amy's house, "Uh, what happened here, where's Amy?"

"Uh, Sonic!" The two robots exclaimed in panic.

"Eggmans kidnapped Amy, we're so sorry Sonic," Cubot wailed out.

Orbot sighed since he was hoping not to tell Sonic, Sonic eyes went wide "Ack, I knew something was going to happen."

"Come on we need to get the gang together and rescue Amy," Sonic said as he began to walk away.

"W-wait please don't let him take us back!" Panicked both Orbot and Cubot as they grabbed onto Sonic's legs.

"Whoa!" Sonic exclaimed as he almost fell over. He raised his eyes at the two, "uh, okay don't worry, we won't."

Sonic gathered the team at his and Tails shack, "let me at'em, I knew those bots were trouble. I could smell it!" Exclaimed Sticks as she was held back by Knuckles who was trying to stop her from tearing them to pieces.

"Whoa, calm down Sticks!" Knuckles said while almost losing his grip on the badger.

"Yeah come on Sticks they didn't intend for this to happen," reasoned Tails, Orbot and Cubot were cowering behind the fox scared of the badgers rage.

"Okay we need a plan to rescue Amy, without letting Eggman take Orbot and Cubot back." Said Sonic as he leaned against his counter.

"Ooo I know we could sneak through the sewer pipe like we did last time!" Suggested Knuckles as he finally let of Sticks, she seemed to calm down but she wouldn't take her eyes off the robots.

"We'll be stinky but it is the best way to sneak in without getting noticed, I guess Eggman forgot to put defence systems down there," Tails said with a shrug.

Sonic sighed "great the sewer again, well if it's the best way."

"We'll take you to where Amy is and hopefully along the way we can shut off Eggman's defence systems then he'll never know we've been there. Until he realises that his defence systems are offline of course." Explained Orbot.

Everyone nodded at the plan, "sounds like a solid plan to me," Knuckles said with confidence show on his face.

"Okay guys let's go rescue Amy!" Sonic called as they all jumped into Tails plane.

"Oh, guys I haven't test flighted this plane yet." Tails chuckled nervously as he got onto the pilot

"Uh, so there's a chance we could crash before we even get there?" Sonic asked as he held onto the plane's wing.

"Possibly but we should be fine, Orbot and Cubot helped me fix it up," Tails while rubbing his head.

"I'm absolutely certain that this plane should fly perfectly," stated Orbot.

Sonic shrugged, "okay let's just get this show on the road or the air."

Tails nodded and started up the plane's engine it soon took off and was on its way to Eggman's liar which was across the water not too far from the Island.


End file.
